1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data entry devices and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved key station data entry system for use in preparing keypunched cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keypunch systems employing internal memory are well known. A typical well known prior art keypunch system is the SPERRY UNIVAC 1700 series card keypunch machine described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,781. Such prior art systems are provided with a magnetic core memory for storing program data. To load the magnetic core memory, a special master program card is prepared by punching program data in the columns provided on a standard punch card. The prepared master card is then inserted into the input magazine of the keypunch system and the key station is manually set to indicate that a program is being loaded. When the memory of the keypunch system is limited to a single punch card, no election of a memory address is necessary and the single address memory can be hard-wired into the system. When several program areas are provided in the memory, additional manual address selection means are necessary to indicate the proper address. Rotary selection switches have been used to indicate the memory address or program level. In a similar manner, when data to be recorded in memory are to be recalled for later use (such as constant data), additional manual address selection means are necessary to indicate a different mode of operation and/or a different address area.
The prior art procedure for loading programs and constant data into a memory of a keypunch system is rather complex and does not provide a permanent record of every step that has taken place. For example, the data on a program card may be manually entered in a plurality of addresses in memory, or the constant data may be entered into a program address area depending on the manual selection of an address by the operator. If the master cards are shuffled or inadvertently disarranged between entry, there are no means provided on the master cards to insure that the program data or constant data will be stored in the same addresses that were selected by the operator when the master cards were used before.
Some keypunch operators are more skilled than others and, regardless of the complexity of the procedures to be followed, will consistently make fewer errors than an average operator. After an average operator has learned a standard procedure, and the standard procedure repeated, both speed and accuracy of data entry is improved.
Heretofore, procedures employed for loading the internal memory of a data entry system prior to preparing punch cards have not been routine and have required numerous manual steps which vary with the type of data being stored and entered. The address in which the data is to be entered may be changed or improperly selected by the keypunch operator.
Both the accuracy and speed of producing punch cards could be enhanced if the keypunch system did not require the operator to perform non-standard routines or functions on the keyboards which are considered to be non-standard key functions.